Depart
by XxJeweliaxX
Summary: "He's always gone on some adventure..." Zelda is forced to change academies by her father, and it's her last break at the school. But Link is no where in sight. And she can't help but wonder, why is he always gone?
1. Departures First Step

**A/N: Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo! But fic... belongs to me... c:**

**I am not the biggest fan of this one... short and a bit cheesy (seemed better in my head) but still can imagine it ^^ Enjoy~**

It was such a beautiful day.

The birds chirped a tune, the leaves tinted pink for the upcoming Fall, the sun reflecting marvelously against the water… It was almost heavenly. But as I sat under the tree, I couldn't help but feel that it was missing something, or rather, someone. Ah, Link. Always on some adventure of a sort, living higher than life, yet somehow always returns back to Academy just in time. I wonder if he recognizes this little blessing of a day. I'm sure he loves it if so.

I caught a small leaf in between my fingers and twirled it over and over. There were only a few days left of our small break, and I couldn't say I was excited for it to end. I felt like something important should've happened. Yet, the only interesting part of break was this serene moment.

_Cladump. Cladump._

Footsteps. As an instinct, I gripped my dagger and looked around suspiciously, but soon found a rather familiar horse instead of a murderer. Smiling lightly, I ran up to it, seeing a familiar face arrive early. I grabbed both of the blonde's hands and stared up at his odd expression, and frowned. It wasn't like him to be anything but optimistic (or bored). He hopped down from his horse and gave a nervous smile, though it seemed forced. "Sorry for being gone so long" I laughed and punched his shoulder. "No prob, Link", I replied, now leaning against the tree with him soon to follow.

"I wanted to talk about… how your dad wants you to leave academy…" I sighed, wishing that every time he came back we didn't have to have some serious talk. And sadly, I had almost forgot about it for a few minutes. "What's there to talk about? He can't force me" He looked at me blankly and lightly placed his hand on mine. "He can have you expelled. And look, Zel, are you sure that you don't just want to…?" That horrid plan of his. He thought it would be smart just to run off to get away from problems. "I'm sure I can conv-" A hand was placed softly on my mouth, which shut me up, and joined it's other holding mine. "Zelda, that won't work. And I- I don't think I can…" I noticed his trembling, which was odd since he never lost that courage of his. "You can't… what, exactly? It's only a school. We'd still see each other." His head shaked, and he avoided making eye contact. Was he…? In a whisper, he said "I need you, alright? I just can't… not have you… there" Shame seemed to be plastered in his face, yet I still felt like he was holding back…

I couldn't quite make out any words, but I squeezed his hand and just stared at his eyes. A few drops fell but maybe he didn't notice. I eventually managed to spit out something. "B-but we… we can't just run away, Link" He said nothing. "I won't be gone forever. Just for a few hours a day. So" I scooted closer to him and continued softly. "What is there to be upset about?" He rested his head in his hand, sighing. "You really don't know, do you." I looked at him strangely, motioning for him to continue. "I leave so much… to see if I can get detached. But when you leave it's like… you want to as well. And Zelda, I-"

I stood up, feeling an odd fury in my chest. "You leave me here, all alone, so we can have a worse relationship?" Tears started to brim, but I still looked at him forcefully. "While you are off away from _me_, your best friend, I am stuck thinking of ways to rebuild the time you were gone! And for WHAT?!" I screamed, and it echoed throughout the forest. I then fell to my knees, sobbing. He attempted to comfort my shoulder, but I swatted him away. "This whole time, I've meant nothing to you." My voice was faded from my tears, but he seemed to hear and clenched his fists.

"Is that what you think?" He tossed his own dagger at a tree out of anger. "I do it because I… Zelda, I do all of this because I love you." Slowly, he walked towards me and patted my shoulder. I slapped him. "You liar! If you did you wouldn't leave me here feeling less than a penny on the ground!" I got up and turned away from him, and when he followed I moved towards him and tried to push him away and punch him, but really it seemed as though I was taking comfort in his chest. "I hate you", I whispered harshly, and felt him tense. With that distraction, I ran, and ran, and didn't dare look back.


	2. As Fate Would Have It

A/N: Characters belong to all respective owners!

Eh em... still short. I wanted the first chapter to just be a one shot, but I decided that it'd be best to continue.

So... enjoy

When I came back to my senses I found myself collapsed on my bed. I was so exhausted… my breathing felt like it took up all the room in my chest. My tears had dried by now, but still I felt stricken with grief. Nothing made sense, and what did swirled around my head. Why would he want to be away from me, if he 'loved' me? Why couldn't he just have… stayed gone if he wanted it that way?

I soon heard a door open, and figured it was my father and locked the door stealthily. Maybe it would be best if I left. No one would have to deal with me anymore. I didn't even have to bring my dad… it'd still be a burden for _him_. Maybe it was better where there was no civilization, no rule system. I could soon hear my father calling out my name, and I quickly grabbed a notebook, pencil, and the bag I had packed in case I wanted to go with Link. Swiftly, I climbed out of my window and ran forward toward the nearby forest.

I ran to the nearest familiar spot I could find, which happened to be, sadly, our treehouse. It was small, but as I recall it was a wonderful place to catch fireflies. I climbed up the ladder, noticing that we hadn't been in here in a year or two, yet it seemed recently stocked. Our 'stash' had almost nothing expired, the blankets seemed clean and someone must've fed the caterpillars, because they were now _flying,_ happily in their 'home'. It reminded me of how things used to be, how I always kept things in order…

_**Flashback:**_

_I dangled my feet off the edge of the treehouse, pouting with my hands supporting my head. My dad had yelled at me, as well as spanked me, for skipping school today. It was only a half day anyway, so what was the point of going? I sighed loudly and said sadly to no one in particular, "I can never do what I want." I got up wobbly and looked around our treehouse. Boy, was it a mess. There was piles of wrappers and leaves and toys just about everywhere. Maybe it'd be best to clean, I thought, and started picking up the trash._

_Down below, a familiar voice called out to me. "Where were you at school?", said Link as he climbed up the ladder. "I told you that it's pointless to go for only 3 hours" He nodded and, spotting what I was doing, picked up some trash with me and tossed it into a large can we called a dumpster. "Shouldn't we be going? It's already 7 o'clock!" He then tossed the rest of the trash away. "Nope." I said simply. I had a feeling he'd agree, as always, so I giggled. _

_Soon the sun began to fall and the moon began to rise. Me and Link decided to build a blanket fort again, and so we did and made comfy little beds inside of it. I grabbed a flashlight and grabbed our book, Hysteria, and scooted closer to him. As I read, though, I couldn't help but see little flickering lights. "What is that?", I called aloud, grabbing his hand and hiding a bit behind him. (I also couldn't help but see him smile) Slowly he moved forward, on guard, and then he stopped. "Zelda, their just fireflies, silly" I punched him in the shoulder and fake pouted. "You were scared too" He laughed and grabbed a jar we had, and then put it into my hands and sort of guided me towards them. "You just kind of… scoop them up into the jar" I did so, and with his help, I caught them pretty quick. We then set the jar in the middle of the fort and held it with our hands, while laying down, on different sides. After I while, we both fell asleep, hands still on the jar. _

I sighed as I remembered that day. It's been a long time since then, when I was 7. Ah, I recall waking up holding hands but the fireflies had escaped through the holes. I missed that. When Link wouldn't run off all the time and we were just… friends. The treehouse now just seemed empty, and the feeling sort of rubbed off on me. I knew I couldn't stay here to get away but… despite the emptiness, it felt like I was leaving my whole past behind me or something. Suddenly, I caught glimpse of a little note and snatched it up.

_Hopefully, you see this note. _

_I went over to your house and you weren't there._

_So I assume that you must be somewhere close_

_And this was all I could find so…_

_Stay until I get back around 6:00, alright?_

_~Link_

I sat down sadly in the tree house, staring down at the note as my mind started to fog. I left at around 5:00 so he should be coming soon… and though I planned on leaving, I couldn't bring myself to lift my legs. I attempted to and almost did once, before crashing into my knees and sobbing quietly. My head kept pounding, worse and worse by the minute. I rested my head on a pillow, wiping snot onto it and slowly fell asleep.

_-da._ I felt something nudging at my side. _Zelda_. A voice kept on repeating my name, and I groggily sat up with my blurry vision. I couldn't tell who it was, though, as I couldn't see. It was like I had lost my contacts somewhere… "Thanks for waiting" Oh. It was _him_. I grumbled, but stood where I was. "I was looking quite a while for you, ya know" I sighed. "I'm going to be leaving" He scratched his head, and I got up and went for the ladder. "Zelda, you can't just run away from your problems." I laughed. "Hypocrism, I see" But the next second, my foot slipped, leaving my arm cut from scraping on the wood as I fell onto the ground.


End file.
